


Afogado

by Niq3



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Izutobi, Other, TobiIzu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niq3/pseuds/Niq3
Summary: Tobirama se afoga por Izuna Uchiha
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 7





	Afogado

**Author's Note:**

> Se você quiser este trabalho traduzido em sua linguagem, saiba que lhe dou total permissão para isso, mas não se esqueça de me dar os créditos

a•fo•gar

• Morrer ou matar(-se) por asfixia imergindo num líquido.

• Impedir de respirar por sufocação.

• Fazer com que desapareça; ocultar, eliminar.

Tobirama olhou para aqueles olhos vermelhos, cujo o mesmo havia três tomoe do Sharingan.

Os olhos lendários que podiam enxergar o futuro.

Izuna sorriu com desdém, após o acordo de paz ter sido concretizado, os Uchihas e Senjus tornaram-se somente um único povo em Konohagakure. Hashirama havia decido que seu irmão mais novo, juntamente com o irmão de Madara, deveriam passar mais tempos juntos, para que dessa maneira um aprendesse a confiar no outro.

Era óbvio o quanto ambos foram contra a essa ideia, mas após alguns treinos, Tobirama passou a suportar Izuna, e o jovem Uchiha passou a admirar o possível Nidaime.

O Senju estava disposto a saber até onde as chamas de Izuna chegariam, o irmão de Madara concordou, afinal, queria descobrir qual era seu limite para que pudesse ultrapassa-lo. Então navegaram até um mar raivoso, onde certamente a habilidade de ambos seriam testadas.

\- Vamos Uchiha, está com medo? – Tobirama perguntou avançando com sua kunai para cima de Izuna. Já haviam se estabilizado seus pés em cima das águas turbulentas.

\- Nunca terei medo de um ser mais fraco que eu. – O menor ativou seu Sharingan, e desviou a tempo da kunai, fez os sinais de mão, e invocou o Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

Tobirama utilizou o Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu e como era de esperado acabou que os ataques se colidiram causando dessa maneira um vapor enorme. O Senju sorriu, Izuna e ele haviam progredido tanto em seus ataques e combinações, quando lutavam juntos eram a dupla inabalável.

Era estranho, sempre que se deitava em sua cama a noite, o sorriso de Izuna aparecia em sua mente, o fazendo sorrir também, mas logo se emburrava e fazia seu biquinho de descontentamento.

Era impossível se não se apaixonar por Izuna Uchiha, ele estava assustadoramente em pé de igualdade com o o Nidaime.

Você ameaça cada parede e barreira que eu construí em torno de mim, cada sistema e cada ordem, você o desafia. E eu não quero mais negar..mas.. mas .. você é implacável, determinado, feroz. Você é o único poderoso o suficiente para me derrubar. - Pensou sobre o Uchiha

Não tendo o foco total na “luta” Tobirama não percebeu o descuido de Izuna, que avançou pra cima do Nidaime com a Kunai na mão, acabou que se atrapalhou com as ondas e acabou que seu corpo se chocou contra com o do mais velho. Fazendo com que perdessem o controle e caíssem nas águas turbulentas para que lutassem pela própria vida.

\- Tobi! - Izuna o tentou o chamar antes que a águas cobrissem sua cabeça. - Rama! - Tentou invocar seu Gekkei Genkai, mas estava difícil de mantar sua concentração lutando pela própria vida.

\- Izuna! - O Senju conseguiu tocar a mão do Uchiha, mas seus dedos logo se separaram. - Aguente firme Izuna! – O jovem irmão de Madara tentou se aproximar de Tobirama, mesmo o chamando viu que seu foco estava em outra coisa, algo atrás de si precisamente, olhou para trás e viu o que o Senju estava de olho.

Uma onda enorme estava sendo criada, e estava para cair em cima de ambos.

\- Izuna! – Tobirama gritou novamente, dessa vez conseguiu andar novamente sobre as águas, e correu até o Uchiha, utilizando novamente o Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. A onda veio, e usando toda a força de vontade da nação do fogo que possuía, e a todo custo controlou seu Jutsu para protegê-los, mas não suficiente.

A onda bateu em Tobirama, o levando para o fundo mar com Izuna em suas costas, o Uchiha estava em seu limite.

“Madara..eu sinto muito..” – Izuna sentiu todo ar que havia em seu peito se esvaindo.

Suas mãos que estavam apoiadas na cintura de Tobirama começaram a se soltar.

Era isso.

Esse era o final dos dois.

Morrerem juntos em um mar turbulento.

Sentiu a mão do Senju enlaçar a sua, Tobirama virou seu corpo e ficou de frente para Izuna.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, eram seus momentos finais.

O albino tocou os lábios do Uchiha com os seus, foi um toque leve e rápido, pois o Senju fechou seus olhos perdendo a consciência.

Izuna sentiu seu coração batendo forte, Tobirama o beijou? Por quê? Tobirama o amava?

“Tobirama!”

Izuna abraçou o corpo de Tobirama, e fechou seus olhos, desejando sair dali, precisava de respostas, eles não poderiam morrer ali.

Seus olhos se abriram quando algo tocou seu rosto, olhou para seus braços, Tobirama ainda estava sobre eles, o rosto de Senju estava levemente corado, e respirava lento.

Izuna sorriu, eles estavam a salvo? Mas como? Olhou para os lados vendo que estavam próximo ao lago onde Hashirama e Madara se encontraram pela primeira vez.

\- Izu..na? – Ao ser chamado o jovem Uchiha olhou para baixo vendo Tobirama com os olhos abertos. – Seus olhos..seu sharingan está diferente..

\- Estão mais bonitos? – Riu ao ver o Senju corar. Lembrou-se do beijo. – O que foi aquele beijo Tobirama?

\- Eu..eu..achei que fôssemos morrer. – Virou o rosto pro lado evitando olhar para Izuna. – Isso no seu olho..é o Mangekyō Sharingan?

\- Está mudando de assunto.. – O Uchiha cutucou a testa de Tobirama. – Você gosta de mim! – Disse rindo e olhando para o corpo que estava em seus braços.

\- Seu Uchiha imundo, não imagine coisas! – Rebateu se levantando dos braços de Izuna. – Despertou o Mangekyō para se mostrar ?

Dessa vez foi o jovem irmão de Madara que corou, a evolução do Sharingan só ocorre quando pessoas próximas aos portadores dos olhos lendários morriam.

Ele e Tobirama estavam próximos mas nem dessa maneira.

Outro motivo para o despertar do Sharingan era..

Era..através do trauma experimentado a partir da morte de uma pessoa muito amada pelo usuário do Gekkei Genkai.

\- Você nutre sentimentos por mim. – O Nidaime afirmou. – Foi por isso que ele foi despertado.

\- Sim. – Izuna respondeu com o rosto corado e olhando direto para o Senju. – E você também gosta, seu..seu fracote! Não teria me beijado apenas para se mostrar, ou teria?– Se aproximou de Tobirama que recusava a olha-lo. – Eu sabia, você pode esconder dos outros mas não de mim, eu estou a sua altura Tobirama.

Izuna levou sua mão até a bochecha do Senju, e trazendo seu rosto para mais parte, com a outra mão livre, tocou na cintura do mais velho, o trazendo para mais perto.

\- Diga que não me ama, e eu vou embora. Diga que meu Sharingan não evoluiu por sua causa. – Sussurrou com os lábios próximos ao do Albino, podia ver o rosto do outro avermelhado.

Tobirama olhou para os lábios de Izuna, e depois para o Sharingan que ainda brilhava.

Era a hora da decisão.

Chocou seus lábios contra o do Uchiha, seus braços passaram pelo pescoço de Izuna, sentindo sua cintura sendo enlaçada com uma certa força, percebeu que era ali.

Era ali que ele tinha se afogado de amor por Izuna Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você quiser este trabalho traduzido em sua linguagem, saiba que lhe dou total permissão para isso, mas não se esqueça de me dar os créditos


End file.
